Welcome To The Asylum For The Demented
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Ryou is a patient in a Mental Asylum suffering from a personality disorder,with his friends Marik and Yugi who suffer from the same.When they are moved to a new asylum, things aren't what they seem.Then, Ryou looses his reason to fight 2nd personality...
1. White  Shiro

_**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! Or its characters**_

_**Summery: Ryou Bakura is living in Domino City's mental asylum, suffering from a personality disorder, along with his friend Marik and Yugi. Determined to be set free from his cage, Ryou finally decides he needs to beat his other personality, if even wants to be released and see his family again.**_

POV: Ryou Bakura

WHITE. Everywhere I look I see white. White white white!  
>I hate white. It's everything I'm not. Mentally that is. I can't look in the mirror without seeing the white. If I had a mirror, which I don't. That's probably a good thing! Why, if I had a mirror on my person or in this room I'd have more than 7 years bad luck. Not that it would actually make a difference. I've already had years of bad luck, I am currently experiencing years of bad luck.<p>

I wish I knew the time. We, the trapped white mice, are given 2 hours a-day to 'mingle' together. We'll, the 'straightest' of us are. The rest are kept in their cages…

I've been here since I was 13, so 3 years. I'm used to the drills, the routines, the abnormalities that fore fill my everyday life and Checker's Asylum. It's kind of nice, in some ways, for me to be in a asylum that is in my original Japanese-home Domino City. I'm actually from England, though my accent has long gone, and whenever I try to speak my supposed-natural language of English, all my Rs are accented so they sound like Ls, and every E and I is lengthened. I'm also beginning to drop my Us in a way, since in Japanese they are somewhat hidden amongst the other sounds.  
>Anyway, as I was saying, I'm now used to it all. The call of the guard's to wake up, a similar call from sleep, Sherlocks after Sherlocks trying to solve my mind, the painful therapies, the strange sounds from the white mice, going crazy in their cages.<br>The sherlocks and the mice are to main two sets of people in the asylum. The Sherlocks are the psychiatrists, trying to solve the mystery that is our minds and ways, and the mice are us; the crazies, the psychos, the unstable. The nickname of Sherlock is a pretty obvious one, but mice might not be. We call ourselves 'mice' for many reasons, including the fact we a locked away in cells like a mice is looked in a cage. The 'white' mice part, is a reference to our uniforms and straightjackets; both pure white. The sherlocks wear white too, but theirs are long coats with their names sewn on in italic, with pockets of pens and pencils and notebooks. The only thing in any way that our straights and unis give us, the mice, originality is our name, written in a plan, Garamond style.

I was sitting on my bed silently, wrapped in a strait jacket and staring mindless at the white wall in front of me. It had happened again. No one knows why it happens, but _he_ comes out. He comes out and destroys everything; every little detail. I go crazy, because of _him._

_Who is he?_  
>I don't really know… He feels like a totally different being and yet he is <em>me<em>. Then again, he isn't me. He's everything I'm not. He can handle pain, he's quick on remarks and he might as well have 'dangerous' carved into his fore head. I can't tell anyone anything else about me. They think it's because I'm hiding it, but it's because I don't actually know.

Speaking of things being carved, there are two boys, both of which I have befriended, who are suffering with the same or at least very similar thing to me here at Checkers, and one of those boys has actually carved things on him. Well, the other him did. Riddles, patterns, scores and pictures are carved everywhere; and there is no exaggeration on everywhere. To make a long story short, I found out this when he was on a form of medication for disorder. The treatment actually backfired, and sent in to very strange states of mind, several times when he went into the state, he stripped himself of his clothes, cackling as he did before running round whatever he was in, once or twice trying to escape. There is actually something carved on his back, and how he did it I have never worked out and he has no clue how he did it because he wasn't in control when it was done. There isn't many scars on his face though. Just kanji scripts on the side of his head and round his neck, but these are covered by his hair and uniform – thank god. Not to offend my dear friend, but he does half frighten me when I see those scars. This decorated friend of mine is Marik Ishtar. He's from outside of Japan like me, only he's from Egypt. He doesn't actually look Egyptian anymore, not that he looked that much like one when he was first brought here. His hair is blonde and his eyes are purple. He told me they were once brown, and that one day he just awoke with these strange eyes. His skin is naturally tanned, but was dark as dark when he first came here.

My other friend that suffers with the same disorder as me, and Marik, is Little Yugi Motou, referred to as 'little' not just because of his short height of just 5ft 1, but because he's the youngest in our ward. Marik is 18, I'm 16, and Yugi has just turn 15. I myself am one of the younger mice of Ward Five, but not enough to be babied. The other Mice of Ward 5 are most 18 and 19, with just Joey Wheeler being at the same age as myself. I'm not so friendly with Joey Wheeler, but I certainly don't dislike the boy. He's better friends with Yugi, but we've just never 'clicked'. Lucky for little Yugi, he might have a chance at losing his title soon, since the ward upgrades are due in the next 2 months, so we might have someone younger welcomed to the Ward.

As I was staring at that might wall, I heard the usual bells begin to chime outside my cage.

"Socialising!" called that manly voice of Ms Bode outside "'Nd if I can't anyone acting funny, your back in!" she roared.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, waiting for someone to unlock the door and untie me. It's horrible waiting. It filled with desperation to be released and just doesn't come fast enough.  
>I heard the bolts of my door being undone before it creaked open.<p>

"Afternoon Ryou" beamed Nurse Matty. Unlike Ms Bode, who was a fat, plain, strong woman with a flat face and a stuck out-jaw, Nurse Matty was kind and gently towards us all "How are you feeling.

"Quite fine, Nurse" I nodded politely as she came over to me and placed her soft palm on my forehead.

"Good temperature." She stated before taking a good look at my face "You seem okay. Try and be good yeah? Control him, you are in charge, remember that? He is not" She encouraged me brightly, undoing my strait jacket straps as she did.

"Yes. I am in control. He is not!" I cried in glee, so happy to be out of my cell

"Brilliant! Now head to the social room, okay?" she smiled sweetly, before leading me out the door. She game a cheerful pat on the shoulder, before leaving me to go my own way. I sighed at the tiniest bit more freedom that would experience for the next 2 hours. I better not waste it! I won't have it for another 20 hours, unless something goes wrong, then it might be as long as 44!

_**What do you think? Good? Intriguing? Please tell me if I should carry this on…**_


	2. Black Kuroi

"And this is why I don't wear eyeliner!" huffed Marik, clapping his hands to signal a finish.

"Because you kind of look like a lady?" Yugi smiled cheekily.

"Yes!" Marik pouted.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing in return to Marik's latest rant about 'looking like a lady- wait no!- a prostitute' after a resident form Ward 7 saw him on the way to his Sherlock and referred to him as 'sweet pretty lady'. Instead, I simply watched him blather on and on about 'looking like a chick', with Yugi commenting every now and then, a wide grin stretching up his rosy pink cheeks as he held in his boyish giggles.

Me, Marik and Little Yugi were in the socializing room, sitting around table, just the three of us in the centre of the room. Yugi's super-best-friend Joey was at a table not too far away, and had been walking backwards and forwards from table to table asking Yugi random things every 10 minutes. I guess that's what you do when you have a disorder which affects hyperactivity…

"I've got abs, for fucks sake!" whined Marik, slapping his chest.

"Come on Marik, give it a break! I've been mistaken for a woman before too. I know it's embarrassing, but don't worry about it. If it bothers you that much, cut your hair!" I told him kindly, my with a laugh sinking into my words...  
>Marik carried on pouting at me. "Not cutting my hair…"<p>

I shook my head as I began to feel the table wobbly and jive beneath me.

"Yugi, would you mind not kicking the table? I might end up sea-sick" I frowned jokily.

Yugi stopped kicking the table and looked at me with pondering eyes, unable to tell if I was seriously angry or not. I reassure him and he beamed at me.

"Sorry Lll-eye-Yo!" he sang, put emphasizing my name to an extreme "Obsessive disorders, you know" he winked.

That's another thing about little Yugi. Along with his personality disorder, he has an obsessive disorder too. These actually have a big effect on each other, and when the other him 'takes over', he challenges anyone and everyone to anything and everything.

"_I bet I can tie my shoe faster than you"_

"_I bet I can get out this strait jacket before you! Loser has to commit suicide!"_

"_OIT! Bet I'll win against all of you in a game of poker!"_

"_Bet I can make you cry before you DIE!"_

Strange things, not always in the means of entertainment and just for the thrill of murder. Saying that, Other Yugi isn't an all bad character unless you annoy him. Even when in that state, Yugi in still allowed the 2 hours socializing. Other Yugi isn't such a bad guy at all! He's very serious and can be very mature and well-mannered depending on whom you are. It's funny to think he is more of Yugi putting on a voice then an actual person. I could really swear he wasn't a personality, but an living boy. Can't say the same for the other Marik. He's dangerous and psychotic, but he has just about the same hates and loves as our Marik. Yugi and other Yugi are night and day in every way accept the fact that they are near enough both 'the guys'. Yugi is a goody good guy and other Yugi is like an anti-hero only cooler and more violent. Marik and other Marik are Morning and brunch. Me and my Other Me are… White and black, me being the white.

White. It's always white. White white white white white white white! It never goes away!

"I know Yug" I smile "it's kind of cute in some ways." I laugh, since his obsessions are actually quite cute. Like how he always HAS to win and gets kind of frightened when he loses and how he has to stay clean and won't sit on the floor and how when he enters a room he has tap on both sides of the door twice. I notice Marik raising an eyebrow before asking inappropriately-

"Are you gay, Ryou?"

"Are you a lady, Marik?"

Marik goes back into a huff, folding his arms and slouching in his seat. I roll my eyes and turn to Yugi was so interesting conversation.

"So… How's the new therapy going? Since you weren't here yesterday because of it."

"Erm…" Yugi thought for a second "It's just electro therapy and this new drugs…"

"Oh…" I nodded "I kind miss having electroshock therapy…"

"Why?" laughed a confused Yugi

"I dunno… I think it's because up until last year it was part the routine of my life. Now it's less zapping more talking… Probably better for my brain to be honest.

"And you muscles! Seriously, the first time I had electroshock therapy the most common side effect I had was spending about 6 hours confused! Not to mention when I had memory loss, but… This time my muscles are killing me from it!" Yugi whined, rubbing his arm.

"So why weren't you at social yesterday?" Marik inquired "Electro or Rats unleashed?"

Rats being the 'other us' and unleashed referring to the fact that they were 'in control'.

"RU" Yugi sighed sadly. "and electro…"

"What? He came out during the session?" I gasped in alarm.

Yugi nodded nervously "I don't why…  
>It was going okay. Professor was asking me questions and it was all going normally and then… I kind of lost control… I can remember some of it" Yugi wasn't looking us now and his breathing was heavy. "He was acting cocky to the Professor, and arguing at everything he said. He challenged him to take out the attachment so he could feel the electro shocks. He said he bet he'd be okay and that he'd live through it but the professor refused. He started yelling abuse so they started timing the shocks to last longer… Then he calmed. They carried on talking to him about things. They asked when I was and he said-<p>

"_Aibou is hiding in his soul room"_

They asked what he meant and he just shook his head. They untied him and they kept talking. This where everything goes foggy. The professor asked him something but I don't know what… And other me attacked him and… In the middle of it everything went black…"

We were in silence for a minute. Yugi stared into space, biting his lip and holding back tears. Me and Marik held awkward glances to each other, before Yugi said-

"Still it seems to be going well other than that!"

I gave a nervous laugh, Marik following soon after. There's nothing funny about any of it really, but we laugh. We always laugh. There's nothing much funny at The Asylum, so the only thing you can really laugh it is the pain and the fright. It's just one big Joker's mask.

There's nothing funny at mental illness. It just makes everything funny. Even the black and the white.


	3. Red Aka

"What do you think of when you I say 'love'?" asked Jennifer, scribbling away in her notebook, while I remain relaxed, lying back on my white bed, suction stickers on my chest to measure my heart rate.

White! White again! ALWAYS WHITE!

I paused, making a 'mmm' sound as I thought deeply. What do I think of when she says love "Hearts and pink"

"Okay…" Jennifer murmured "Suger?"

"just sugar really…"

"Right… Dance"

"A concert before I came here… Everyone was dancing and there were loads of flashing lights and screaming people…"

Jennifer nodded "Rape"

"A lady… That's it." I said simply.

Jennifer sighed and that pace machine. She shook her head. I lifted my head a little to get a look at its readings. Everything seemed in order, the pace never changing. Jennifer put her pad and on the floor and looked at me seriously.

"Can you talk about your mother again?" she asked on professional tone.

"What's to be said that hasn't been said already? She was my mother" I shrugged.

"How did she die?"

"I told you. Her and my sister died in a car accident" I rolled my eyes.

"So you say-"

"So I know" I folded my arms "I don't wish to speak anymore. I've had enough now" I looked away from her and at the white wall.

White white white white white-

"Snow" Jennifer said, carrying on.

I didn't reply to her for a second, before grunting out "White…" I shock with angry.

"Ryou?-"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS WHITE! I'M SICK OF WHITE!" I scream "WHITE WHITE WHITE WHITE WHITE" he begin to cry as I yell. I'm crying so had, I didn't notice Jennifer rush to my cell door and yell out for assistance. I keep screeching out in misery "WHITE! ALWAYS WHITE!" over and over. I don't even stop screaming when 5 men in white "ALWAYS WHITE!" push me don't on the bed and pull my strait jacket on me, wrapping me up so tight, I swear the straps were bruising my skin. Then they leave me, tied up and laying on my bed crying and sobbing. I cough and splutter as my throat throbs from my screams.

"MAMA, WHY AREN'T YOU HERE TO HELP ME! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE TO SAVE ME, MAMA?" my cries echo in my locked cell.

"MAMA WHY AREN'T YOU HERE? COME BACK! COME BACK…."

_**Just a short chapter yes, but it is an important short chapter. I might upload another chapter in a few hours, but no promises. **_


	4. Blue Aoi

"It's a wonder why they allowed you out" Marik smiled the next day in the social room.

I didn't smiled back. I nodded and replied "You could say that…".

Yugi tapped me comfortingly on the shoulder "Don't worry Ryou! I'm sure you'll better soon and be able to leave!"

"I've been since I was 13. Nothing has changed. If anything it's worse." I sighed sadly "What's the point anymore?"

"The point is that we get out of here!" Marik argued, pushing his face in front of mine "Wake up feel the knife- your mental, he's mental" he pointed at Yugi "I'm mental. BUT they say we can change it-"

"Disguise it with drugs, but that's just them tricking us in to over doses, that what I say" I said miserable.

"Ryou!" Yugi grabbed my wrists "Come one! Are you giving up on ever beating it all?" he asked me with eyes of horror and worry.

Marik's eyes softened and his jaw dropped slightly. They both stared at me with eyes of sorrow, not believing I, someone famous for being a optimist, was sitting her declaring defeat to the illness that had taken over my life, my world and painted it white.

"I've had enough" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Marik panicked "dear lord, don't go all suicidal on me!"

I shrugged and stared at the floor. "I've had enough, now. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Fight harder!" Yugi insisted, gritting his fists and a serious expression on his sweet little face "Never give up! This is one fight you must fight to the end!"

"What will I get out of huh? A life of constant drug taking and ridicule from those who just don't understand me…"

"Freedom" Marik said persistently "Away from the white, the sherlocks and all us psycho mice! Seeing your family- your sister! Have a fucking life Ryou!"

I didn't know what to say. I knew that was the truth but I didn't believe it. Marik and Yugi gave up on me. Yugi placed his head on the table and Marik leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, Marik's head snapped forward, and his face filled with glee.

"Hey! Guess what I found out from my psychologist!" He breathed with excitement.

"What?" Yugi questioned, sitting up and allowing his head to full to one side.

"There's a girl joining the ward!"

"How old?" Yami asked with excitement.

"I don't know! She didn't give me a load of details" Marik rolled her eyes.

"Did she say what she was suffering with?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, but I cell is between cells 6-11, so it's not personality. In those cell sets it could be self-harmer or schizophrenia" Marik shrugged.

"Cool" I exhaled. "It'll be nice to see a new face." I tried to smile.

With only 10 minutes left until we had to return to our cells, I decided to make the most of it. I put on a force smile and commented whenever I could. It's difficult to smile when you just don't want to. I thought I was pulling it off quite well, until a nurse that I didn't recognise came up to me.

"Ryou, you have a visitor" she told me delicately.

"I have? But I'm not allowed any visitors for another 2 weeks!" I pointed out in surprise.

"It's important" she insisted.

I followed out the room, saying farewell to my friends as I left, receiving lazy waves. I tried to ask the woman questions, just she gave me short, unhelpful answers in return, so I gave up on searching her brain. She led we to the meeting room and opened the door for me.

"Cubical 8" she told me, the walked off to a computer. I head over to the cubical and looked in. A familiar face stared back at me from the other side of the glass tiredly- my father.

I took my seat and picked up the room. My father copied me.

"Daddy?" I squeaked out.

"Hey son, how are you doing?"

"Erm… Okay… I think" I stuttered awkwardly. "And yourself?"

"Not too good, Ryou, not too good." He took a deep breath "I have some news for you, kid" he began sadly "It's about Amane"

My heart skipped beat. If it was about my sister, why should he be sad? Was she okay? What was wrong? What had happened to Amane?"

"What's wrong dad?" I asked, biting my lip.

"She's… sick. Very sick. She's in hospital" he told me, his voice going flat "They, ahem" he cleared his throat "Don't believe she's going to make it".

My life sudden felt like it was on pause. My sister was sick. Sick enough to die and leave this world. Her name dribbled from lips sadly, before dad said-

"I'm doing my best to get you out of here. Even for a few days. Just so you can see her in case she doesn't make it" he sniffed.

I didn't know what to say.  
>Amane… Sick<br>Amane… Dying?  
>My little sister… the girl I used to play with in the summer and build houses out of snow in the winter. The girl who I stuck up for, even when someone was beating everything I had out of me. The reason I had original wanted to get out of this white hell hole- Amane.<br>And now, here my dad was telling me I was about to lose her, my reason. I'd become so miserable and given up so hard I forgot why I was fighting anymore. It was to see my little sister. I needed to get out. I had to see Amane. She couldn't die, she won't die! But what is she did? What if her last memory of me was talking to me through a phone behind glass, me in a strait jacket to prove my madness. I want her last memory of me to be good. I want her to see as me as a normal person, no white. I'd put on my old favourite clothes, my blue shirt and light blue jeans and I'd stand by her bed side and see perfectly normal and not an embarrassment on the family.

I need to get out of here. I need to see my sister…

_**And we're officially in action!**_

_**BTW- what do you guys think of me doing a Bakura X Miho fanfic?  
><strong>_


	5. Yellow

I knew it was going to be hard, but for some reason my mind had pictured it as easy. And from that, I realised that it truly was harder than I had ever, ever, EVER believed or thought and showed me how well I truly know myself and my sanity- not too well at all. I always thought all these sherlocks around me didn't know anything about me, like a baby would know a different between a hexagon and octagon.

I would begin to learn and realise this on my first meeting with my Sherlock after the meeting with daddy. I sat there on my cage bed, licking my lips like crazy for a reason unknown, while I watched as the crouching Jennifer move torch in front of my eyes.

"What's the point of this?" I grumbled through licks "We've done this so many times."

Jennifer sighed sadly, and began flashing the light and watching the reaction I gave.

"It's needed." She stated simply. She stopped the flashing and locked down at the floor, allowing the hand holding the torch to drop to her lap. "You're a confusing one, you know that?" she smiled.

I gave a shaky smile back "Jennifer?"

"mmm?" she muttered as she stood up, placing the torch in her pocket and getting out her notebook.

"What will it take for me to be released? So I can see my sister?" I asked with my voice full of hope.

Jennifer sighed again and looked at me with heavy lidded eyes "Good behaviour and good responses to treatment."

"Then that's what I'm going to do." I cheered with confidence, a bright smile on my face.

Jennifer gave me a sympathetic look "You know it isn't as easy as that"

"I know. But I want to try!" I insisted

Jennifer gave a hearted laugh and beamed at me "You really want to try properly now?"

I nodded with gritted teeth and a serious look on my face "Yes"

"Well… I guess it's only fair then that you are given full details" She picked up her bag and finished writing.

"Full details?" I repeated, confused, my eyebrows narrowing at the blonde.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she grinned falsely, ignoring my inquiry.

I nodded, and said my farewell with a smile on my face. When she left the room, my smile dropped to a frown.  
>'What details?' I asked myself. I'd never wondered about whether the sherlocks had been keeping information from me. It was just not thought of. But I wasn't surprised by this thought, I was saddened. If there was more I didn't know, then there was more I'd have to overcome to see my sister. I need to see Amane. Whether it kills me.<p>

I kept myself optimistic, spending my alone type trying to diagnose myself and figure out what I was going to do to 'heal' myself, or at least 'plaster over' my insanity. To list, what are the things, the symptoms do I have?

When I sit, I rock – I need to sit still.  
>Sometimes I hum to myself – Not the worst thing, but it might help to shut my trap in that respect.<br>I have quick, vicious mood swings – let's stay happy and optimistic- like I am at this moment.  
>I suffer from amnesia – I'm not sure what I can do about that yet…<br>I have another me – I'll have to control him. I know when he's going to 'come out' and 'take over' so maybe I need to fight him.

I've never really tried to fight him because, I don't know why but, I'm afraid of him. I know very little about him, but what I do know is from quick, short flash backs, that occur over 12 hours after one of my 'turns'. Maybe I should talk to Marik and Yugi about it. We haven't spoken about how WE personally try to deal with our illnesses. We've spoken about what the sherlocks have done and on the odd time what they have told us to do, but that's it.

As I sit alone in my cage, I sit on my bed, with my back pressed firmly against the wall, my hands placed between my head and the white, my legs lying straight out in front of me, feet crossed, and a slight smile on my face. _'sit still. I must sit still. I must sit still and be silent'_ I told myself. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Happy thoughts to keep to soul pure, the head straight. Keeps the body healthy, happy. Think of home. Home with dad and Amane… And Mum- Wait! No! Don't be sad! Be happy! Mum wouldn't want you sad! Okay, don't think of mummy. Think of daddy and Amane! Amane WILL be fine! Think of the garden, with concrete animals placed in perfect but random places, with the think green grass with butterflies fluttering above it._

Do I look crazy sitting here smiling like… Like crazy?


	6. Lilac

Summer is here, which means we can go in the garden for definite. I love the Merryweather garden. It looks like it goes on forever, but really it's surrounded by mirrors.  
>Your thoughts are correct- the wall that surrounds the Asylum is made up of mirrors. Well, our side is mirrors. I suspect on the other side there is tough bricks like the wall right at the front of the asylum.<p>

It's truly beautiful, all green with pretty flowers in soft soil. Daisies have sprouted in the grass like little ladies in pretty dresses, and the trees still have the baby blossoms. The air is warm and sweet, the scent of fresh mint and apples wafting through it. It's relieving to be out here after being inside. It truly is a large breath of fresh air.

Me, Marik, and Little Yugi sitting in a circle on the grass with a 'monitoring-counsellor' sitting close by observing us. The counsellor just watched us and made notes while we just carried on as usually. The first time you have people do this is quite annoying and puts you off the art of being normal. It makes you really aware of what you do, but after so long you do get used to be watched by someone you hardly know.

It's still creepy…

We're not alone in the garden, us four. There's Nurse Midori (-who once was my counsellor back when I was in ward 3) and a girl about 13 on the other side near a bush sprouting pink flowers. The girls looks really lost with her shoulders hunched and her arms folded tightly across her small chest. I watched her curiously, shuffling along making rather jerky movements. I used to be a bit like that, maybe not that bad but I did have very jerky reactions.  
>The girl must have been about 5ft 2 since she came up to the rather tall Midori's chest. I know for a fact that I come up to Midori's neck. The girl might be taller is she stood up properly so I can't be sure. She had straight lilac hair flowing all the way down to waist with a straight fringe. She looked like she would been very beautiful if she stood up properly.<p>

She caught my eye and froze staring straight back at me. I gave her warm smile and received nothing back. She didn't smirk, scowl and smile, just gazed at me.

"Stop staring like a perv!" Marik ordered "You look drunk"

Yugi made a disapproving face at Marik but said nothing.

"I was just looking at her because I don't know her" I told Marik rudely.

"It's a big place" Marik laid on the grass "You can't know everyone."

"I don't expect to." I shrugged.

"Aww…" cooed Yugi, now looking at the girl "She's sweet- I've seen before"

"Have you?" Marik snorted uninterested.

"Yeah. Just walking down the hall a week ago. She's got very pretty eyes"

"ooo" Marik teased "You like, Yugi? You like?"

"No… I just thought she had nice eyes. Otherwise she's kind of scary…" Yugi trailed off looking guilty. "I'm sure she's nice though!" He added to clear his innocence.

"Everyone nice really" I sighed and turned back to look at the girl.

Nurse Midori was talking to her kindly, bending down slightly she they were closer to eye to eye. The girl wasn't answering though, she was looking around- wait, no. No…

She was looking at me.

She was looking at me properly. I was sure I could see a small smile on her pale face through the lilac locks. I tried to make her eyes properly to see if they were as beautiful as Yugi announced. I was too far away to see them, but what I could tell was that they were defiantly large eyes.  
>Midori noticed she was staring at something and looked down her eye line to say me. Midori beamed at me and gave a little wave. I thought she was going to call me over or come over to me, but instead she stood still and spoke to the girl. The girl shook her head fiercely, before they both slowly turned round and headed very slowly back in to the Asylum.<p>

"Bless" cooed Yugi

"Pathetic" sneered Marik "Still- She's probably new. She'll buck up soon- or at least for her own sake I hope she does"

"Yeah" I breathed sadly "Being miserably won't help you in here…"


	7. Blonde

I got some news today.  
>The asylum is being moved to a new building.<br>With new people.  
>The asylum is being taken over by new professors.<br>I'm not sure how I feel about this.  
>Excited? Yes<br>Worried? Yes 

Because of the move, the upgrades have been moved to the same day we get transported. Altogether, there is a month before this asylum will be abandoned. Altogether though, because we all being transported on different days. Nurse Matilda says I get transported in just 7 days. I asked her when Marik and Yugi would be transported but she replied with the fact that the information was consider patient-doctor confidential. Honestly, why wouldn't you be able to tell someone that? Well, I guess some people must really have their reasons, but I can't think of any they could give…

Anyway, until then, I don't know what's going to happen since most of the doctors are leaving or being sacked, apparently to rumours going round the socializing quarters. I guess they leave once all their patients have been transported away.

Both Yugi and Marik weren't at the socializing today. I ended up talking Joey Wheeler, who's friend also weren't there. We don't why though.  
>"maybe they got transported already?" Joey suggested.<br>So many were missing though, so I doubt that was the answer, but I gave him benefit for the idea. We actually had a decent conversation, surprisingly. Joey had been told at little more than me, saying that some people were going to be sharing rooms. Some for the whole time, some on for part time, all depending on them and their illness. Joey himself had found out he'd be rooming with someone who sounded a lot like Yugi, and had obsessive disorders.  
>"I thought they kept that kind of think secret unless the patient tells?" I queered.<br>"So did I" said Joey "I even asked why he was telling me. Doctor Kazuki said it was appropriate and shit"  
>But this character did sound an awful lot like Yugi, in fact if they age hadn't been different and the fact the he was from a different asylum I would of thought it was Yugi! What Joey was told was that he had just turned 16 ( so he must have only a few months age difference to Yugi), was obsessed with games (like Yugi), was obsessed with being tidy and keepings things clean, including himself and his appearance, and that he could say things to you that might make you feel beneath him (now that part doesn't sound like Yugi).<br>"He sounds like a douche to me!" Joey laughed "But I'll give it a try. The doc says it's only a temporary living condition and them one of his will be moved"  
>"He should room with Yugi" He smiled "They might have a good affect on each other-"<br>"Don't take this the wrong way-" Joey butted in, his accent slipping through "But his personality disorder might be the reason why they aren't doing it"  
>"True" I agreed "But maybe if other Yugi becomes a bit calmer and less psychotic, then maybe they will end up together"<p>

Until tomorrow, I'm kind of worried about my friends. I hope they're okay and haven't been transported yet; and if they have been transported then I hope we'll still be in the same ward… We should be…


End file.
